Broken Rain
by Krystel101
Summary: Jogan/ Julogan- Julian and Logan from CP Coulter's 'Dalton'  This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Feel free to leave reviews
1. Chapter 1

Julian sat staring at the wall. No one could understand what could be affecting him this much. No one except for Derek and Bailey. They alone knew of the warning Julian had received but, true to their word, they had told no one.

Even Logan couldn't fail to notice that something was wrong. Julian was Logan's friend, and he knew something was up. Unfortunately, he thought it was just something minor and that Jules was simply sulking. He walked up to him. "So what's the 'big' problem now, Princess Jules?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Julian simply looked up with blank eyes and shook his head. "It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, what's the matter Julian, didn't get enough publicity? Didn't get the next big role?"

Julian didn't want to have to deal with this. He began to get up. But Logan wasn't going to let him. He grabbed Julian's shoulder and shoved him back down to the ground.

"You need to f-ing get over yourself! None of your problems, none of your complaints are real! They are nothing compared to what other people go through."

Julian's eyes went cold, and Logan actually took a step back. When Julian spoke, his voice shook with the rage slowly creeping up inside him.

"You know nothing about what happens to me. You are the one that needs to get over yourself." Julian could see the anger begin to creep into Logan's face. "You never notice what happens to anyone else. You are so f-ing wrapped up on yourself and your stupid crushes."

"I notice everything. I notice every time you get into these moods where you become so selfish over your career."

Julian was now having to fight the tears in his eyes. "There is no way in hell that you notice everything." Julian was sick. Sick of pretending. He'd tried to run away once and it hadn't worked. Maybe a second attempt would work better. "I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving." Julian pulled himself up and left the room.

Logan yelled after him. "Fine! But don't slam the door when you come back."

Julian pivoted back around, a tear running down his face. "I'm not coming back."

Logan froze. It had been an extremely long time since he had seen Julian show any form of weakness. Then the words hit him. "Wh… what do you mean?"

"Goodbye." With that, Julian grabbed his bags from where they had been tucked away and walked off into the pouring rain.

Logan simply stood there, not believing Julian was leaving for good.

Derek had witnessed the whole scene. He knew Julian had meant what he said. He simply walked in and glared at Logan.

Logan was slightly confused at Derek's reaction to all that had happened. "Tell Julian that if when I next see him he's still in his stupid bitchy mood, he'll get a punch in the face."

Derek walked slowly up to where Logan was standing. "Logan, you complete ass. He's not coming back. Ever. He's had enough."

"Had enough of what?"

"You." Derek simply walked away, leaving a very stunned Logan standing in the middle of the room.

Logan couldn't let Julian leave. He needed his friend too much. So he ran off into the rain to find Julian.

Julian was no longer running. He was waiting to leave. To leave the person he had somehow fallen in love.

"_S I run, so I hide_

_I'll do what it takes to survive._

_If I'm lost, I can be found_

_I'll fly away around the world and live one day at a time…"_

"Because I'm so broken."


	2. Chapter 2

It was pouring with rain. Logan ran straight down to the front gates and saw the dark figure of Julian standing under the minimal cover formed by the wall. He ran over and started shaking him. Hard.

…..

Julian was crying. Crying harder than ever before, and hating himself for it. He heard the sound of running feet through the pattering rain and angrily wiped the tears away. Then he was being shaken. It was Logan. Julian pulled an arm free and punched Logan in the face before running, leaving his bags behind. He was crying again, but this time they were mainly tears of rage. He couldn't understand why Logan had followed him, but he didn't want anything to prevent him from leaving this time.

Logan yelled after him, "Julian! Please."

"What the fuck for? What the hell is left for me here?"

"What happened to you? I thought you liked it here at Dalton?"

"You happened" Julian whispered it, so quietly that there was no way Logan could have heard. It was still raining and as Logan started walking towards him, Julian could make out every feature of his chest, through his now see-through shirt. He lowered his eyes.

"What about me and Derek, huh? You just gonna dump us here like you always do? We're your friends, you can't do this to us."

"Do what? Yeah, Derek is my friend. But you? I used to think you were my friend, but you ignore me half the time, and the only time you ever do talk to me is when you want someone to complain to and yell at. You don't care about me at all." Julian started walking again, but Logan caught up and hesitantly put a hand on his arm.

"That's not true."

"To hell it's not true. When was the last you noticed me properly? I just received a fucking death threat from my stalker and you start going off at me about how my problems aren't real? My problems are bigger than yours and you want to know the cause of most of them? You."

Logan stared, shocked into silence for a few moments. "Me? You're seriously blaming me for your problems? What the fuck have I got to do with them?"

"If you haven't noticed now, I doubt you ever will. It's been years, and you haven't noticed one fucking thing. And you know what? I'm sick of it. That is why I'm leaving." Julian was yelling by this point, though his voice was shaking both from the cold and from the emotions filling his body.

"Noticed what?" Logan stepped closer to Julian and was further infuriated when the actor just shook his head in response. "Noticed. What."

There was no way Julian could tell him. Especially after he'd promised himself never to tell. He wouldn't be hurt. He wouldn't be able to stand the rejection.

"Julian. Tell me" Logan was just about yelling again. But then in a quieter voice he added "You can trust me."

Julian trembled at how close Logan was. He came to a decision and looked up with a sudden fire burning in his eyes. "tell you what Logan? Tell you that I spend every fucking day of every fucking week acting to avoid rejection? Tell you about how I help you get what you want just so I can see you smile?"

"Wh…what? But… you…"

But Julian wasn't finished. His voice got louder and louder with every word, until just about anyone would have been able to hear him above the brewing storm. "Tell you about how every time I finish helping you with your latest 'crush' I would run. Run because I couldn't stand the pain."

"The pain of what?" Logan's voice was barely a whisper, a striking contrast to Julian's yells.

"The pain of always being rejected every single day for years. The pain of always being looked over and not noticed. The pain of being in love with the most oblivious, stuck up and self absorbed prick in the school." Then Julian broke. He collapsed down onto the cold, wet ground, curled up in a ball and buried his face in his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan had been surprised so many times that night, but nothing had stunned him quite as badly as this. "But, you're straight" Julian had only ever dated girls and had never shown any obvious interest in boys.

"I'm bisexual." Julian murmured.

Logan realised he must truly of been oblivious if he hadn't even noticed that. Cautiously he knelt down and put a hand on Julian's shoulders. Julian was shaking, which was no surprise since it was freezing. Seeing him so broken made Logan feel desperate to help him. "Jules?" Julian turned his head away but didn't shake the hand off, which Logan took as a good sign. He paused for a minute trying to work out what to say, and in that time he studied him. He had always thought of Jules as good looking and had in fact harboured a crush years ago but had shaken it off, believing his friend was straight. But God, even at that moment Julian was beautiful. The rain had soaked his shirt, and it was now clinging to his back. His wet hair hung over his face and the water dripped off of it and mingled with the tears and the rain. "Jules… Jules, please look at me." But Julian was done. He couldn't take much more, so Logan placed his fingers under his chin and gently forced it upwards until he could look into his eyes. "Jules, I'm sorry. Sorry that I was such a complete arse, and sorry that I never even noticed."

Julian finally looked up into those green eyes, those eyes that he loved so much and that had been the first thing he had fallen in love with. They were close and Logan could read every emotion layed out in Julian's eyes, and what he saw broke his heart. There was desperation, rejection and agony.

"How long?"

"Since freshman year"

"You should have said something"

Julian laughed without humour. "Why? You just would have rejected me in exactly the same way you're about to." He never should have let Logan know how he felt. At least when he hadn't been rejected, he could still imagine, wish and dream. Now he didn't even have that. He shivered again in the cold, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up or even move from where he was curled up. "Why you? Why did I have to fall in love with the one person who would never love me back."

Every time Julian mentioned that he was in love with him, Logan felt his heart swoop slightly. He moved slightly closer to the actor and wrapped an arm around his shivering body.

"Logan, don't. Don't make it worse. I don't want your pity."

"Who on earth said I could never fall in love with you?"

Julian was angry at the feeling of hope that suddenly sprang up in him. He hated how Logan could always unexpectedly bring up that sense of false hope with such simple words. But Julian still needed him. That's why it had always been so hard to leave. He turned slightly and buried his face in Logan's shoulder.

Logan didn't hesitate to wrap both his arms around him, offering support, comfort and love.

"I'm sorry" Julian murmured in such a dejected and flat voice that Logan felt his heart break all over again.

He pulled away slightly and lifted Julian's face up once more with his hand. "Don't Jules, what the hell have you done wrong?"

"Everything" Julian couldn't look back into those green eyes.

"Nothing." They were close, so close that their faces were nearly touching. Even in the dim light with the rain pouring all around them, Logan could make out every feature on Julian's face. Slowly, hesitantly, he closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips onto Julian's.

This time, it was Julian's turn to freeze in surprise. Logan pulled back slightly and saw the look of shock in his eyes. He smiled softly as Julian raised his hand up to his mouth as though he couldn't believe what had just happened. Then he pulled him into a deeper kiss. This time Julian responded, moving his hand to Julian's hair. Still continuing the kiss, he somehow helped Julian up until they were both standing. Both were well and truly drenched by this point, but at that moment, neither of them cared. Logan pulled Julian in closer and then broke the kiss, resting his forehead against the actors and began to sing softly.

"Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks flying

Whenever you smile"

"I love you"


End file.
